1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hair drying device, and more particularly to a swinging hair and body drying device which is adapted to be mounted in or on a wall to blow hot air over a wide range for drying the hair and body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art hair and body drying devices are generally classified into two types, one having a fixed blower unit with movable deflectors in an outlet for flowing a hot air over a certain angular range and the other having a movable blower unit with a fixed air outlet for selectively flowing a hot air to a desired direction within a certain angular range. In the former type, however, the movement of the deflectors are restricted within a limited space of the air outlet such that the hot air can be directed only within a limited angular range, thus failing to satisfy a demand of directing the hot air over a wide angular range to extensively cover the head and the body of the user. The blower unit of the latter type is made swingable so as orient the hot air blow to a desired direction, however, it is not designed to swing while still generating the hot air blow but rather to select the direction of the air blow. Therefore, this type of the device also fails to supply the hot air continuously over a wide angular range sufficiently to dry the hair and body of the user.